super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndrome
Syndrome (real name Buddy Pine) is a supervillain, and the main antagonist in the Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles. The Incredibles Syndrome's name was Buddy Pine. As a boy, he was in his own words Mr. Incredible's biggest fan, even wanting to become his sidekick, but Mr. Incredible constantly rejected him. One night, as Mr. Incredible was facing the criminal Bomb Voyage, Buddy showed up with a pair of rocket boots to help him. Calling himself IncrediBoy, he flew off to get the police. He didn't realize that Bomb Voyage had attached a bomb to his cape. Mr. Incredible had to release Voyage to save Buddy. Eventually, Mr. Incredible was angry at the boy for meddling in his affairs and the police took him home. Feeling hurt and betrayed, Buddy stopped idolizing Mr. Incredible and hated him for his actions, even destroying the huge picture he had of him on his wall in a fit of rage. Fifteen years later, Buddy became a rich successful weapons designer. Operating through his agent, Mirage, Buddy sent for several superheroes to fight his battle robot: The Omnidroid series as part of his revenge against Mr. Incredible who refused Buddy's help. All of them were killed by the battle robot and those that actually defeated it were killed by subsequent versions. Buddy deemed it ready to fight his ex-idol and had Mirage send for him when the femme fatale discovered Bob's identity and location. Mr. Incredible defeated the robot, but Buddy built another, more powerful unit, v09. The robot defeated Mr. Incredible and Buddy arrived, declaring himself to be Bob's nemesis and better, "Syndrome." Syndrome, in a fit of rage, accidentally tossed Mr. Incredible over a cliff with his zero-point energy invention, causing the hero to land in a river. After tossing a bomb into the water, Syndrome sent a robot probe after him to confirm that he was dead. Mr. Incredible managed to escape from the probe by hiding behind the corpse of the late hero and activist Gazerbeam. Mr. Incredible snuck into Syndrome's hideout and infiltrated his computer and discovered elements of Syndrome's plot: Operation Kronos. Unfortunately, due to a tracking device, Mr. Incredible was caught and held in a high-security trap and torture device. When Syndrome found out that a government aircraft was coming to the island, he assumed his prisoner had sent reinforcements. When Mr. Incredible denied any involvement, he sent missiles to destroy the plane anyway, not knowing that it was, in fact, the Parr Family. Even though the missiles hit their mark, the family survived and swam to the island. There, Elastigirl was able to break Mr. Incredible out of Syndrome's prison. Syndrome managed to recapture the family and sent his Omnidroid v.10 to wreck the city. However, when he arrived to defeat the robot with a special remote control, the Omnidroid (which had become self-aware like its predecessor before it) betrayed and outsmarted him, destroyed his remote and shot at his rocket boots with a laser gun. With his rocket boots out of control, Syndrome smashed into a building and was knocked unconscious. He remained unconscious during the Incredibles' battle and woke just as the robot was defeated spectacularly; destroying his plans of glory and revenge and infuriating him. With his plans foiled, Syndrome broke into the Incredibles's home and attempted to kidnap their baby, Jack-Jack, to be his sidekick and protege, as he had been denied in his own youth. The family arrived just as he was preparing to leave, and he suspended them and slammed them into a table. He then began the trip to his hoverjet. However, Jack-Jack transformed into a mini-monster and disabled his rocket boots. Syndrome got back on his jet and started yelling that their battle is not yet over and he would "get your son eventually!". However, as Syndrome laughs evilly, Mr. Incredible threw his prized sports car at the jet, knocking it off-balance and causing Syndrome to slide toward the left turbine. Syndrome's cape got tangled in the spinning blades, just as foreshadowed by Edna Mode, and the evil genius was pulled in, resulting in his death and the explosion of the plane; ending his reign of terror on the Incredibles and avenging Gazerbeam and the other supers he killed, indicating that their battle was already over. Category:Super villains Category:Disney villains Category:Movie villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Main antagonist Category:Humans Category:Cartoon villains Category:Obsessed